Lion Plant
"ROOOOAAA-*cough cough* Sorry. I just can't seem to *cough* roar good enough. My throat's sore from practicing on roaring. *sigh* The guys will never see me as a true Lion Plant if I can't roar. And if I can't roar, then....what am I?" ''-Lion Plant,'' talking to Gregory Tyson, from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Lion Plant is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He is the strongest plant relative of Carni Plant and Shark Plant, and Gregory & co, can only fight this enemy at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Lion Plant shares some resemblance with his weaker relatives, only with minor differences. His color is more of a lion's, and his face appears to resemble a lion as well, along with the mane, green stems, and sharp claws on the leaves. Origin of Name Mostly, because of his appearance, Lion Plant's name comes from those terms. Attacks Lion Plant will mainly attack Gregory & co. the same way his relatives, with an additional scratching attack that involve his leaf stems. Lion Plant is also capable of doing the same special moves, as well as six additional special moves that his relatives couldn't do before and learned by other enemies. The six additional moves are Petal Blast, Ultra Bite, Rapid Scratch, Roar, Poison Pollen, and Charged Claw. Petal Blast is a powerful move performed by some enemies. The user creates a blast of scattering petals, damaging the opposite team. Ultra Bite is a stronger move of Super Bite, which can drop the user's HP down to one. Roar is a status effect move performed by various enemies known to scare their victims. The user roars, inplanting the Fear status and lowering the foe's Attack slightly. Poison Pollen is a plant move only performed by plants. The user creates a pollen of poison, causing the Badly Poisoned status on the foe. Charged Claw is a powerful attack known by those with claws. The user charges his/her/its claw, then striking on the next turn with a powerful scratch. However, if the move is interrupted, the attack stops. Lion Plant is exceptional at attacking, mostly because of his Attack power. His Special Attack and Speed have also proved to be beneficial as well, but his Defense is merely a challenge. However, unlike other plants that hate fire, Lion Plant is strong against it, but weak against ice attacks. Using Ice and Icelia's physical Ice attacks can take this enemy out. Trivia *Lion Plant's Mind Thought refers to it being the king of the jungle still, even if he's a plant himself. *When Lion Plant roars, it sounds as if it was a real lion. It also can be heard when it uses a special move known as Roar. *One Lion Plant at the Challenge Tower says that if he couldn't roar, he wouldn't be recognized as a real Lion Plant. This is also a rare occasion that Lion Plants can lose the part of roaring, since many of them have no problems roaring at all. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Plant Creatures Category:Hybrid Creatures Category:Challenge Tower Enemies